Sin Estereotipos
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Porque su primer beso no fue cliché, ni preparado. Sucedió, una tarde de risas y entrenamiento, mientras los dos menores comprendían que aquello aumentaba la cercanía y amistad que siempre iban a mantener entre ambos. Trunks/Goten; ¿TruTen?. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** Akira Toriyama, el más grande mangaka de la historia. _Tú eres Dios_.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Hace _años_ que me vi el anime, además. Si se me pasa algún detalle…por favor, háganmelo saber. Viñeta.

**Claim:** Trunks/Goten.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin Estereotipos<strong>

Aún pueden recordarlo ambos con tanta claridad como si hubiera ocurrido el día de ayer. Porque es la clase de cosas que nunca olvidas; como la primera vez que te convertiste en saiyajin o aprendiste a volar. Tan significativo como primer _kame hame ha_ o la primera pelea ganada. Esta allí, junto a los recuerdos más importantes o entre los más peculiares. Porque solo de algo estaban seguros ambos, _fue diferente_. Inusual, y no como solía mostrarse en las películas.

No fue luego de casarse, tal como Goku con Chi-chi. Tampoco fue romántico, al estilo de Videl y el primogénito de los Son como alguna vez se lo relató Gohan a su hermano menor —a regañadientes, por supuesto—. No fue pasional como el de Vegeta y Bulma. No fue nada de eso, pero al mismo tiempo lo fue todo. Fue extraño y repentino, simplemente había sucedido cuando menos lo habían notado. Entrenaban y solo sucedió, tan simple como un tropiezo por parte de Goten y el poco equilibrio de Trunks. Fue un ¡puf! Y allí estaban, sus labios unidos y los ojos de ambos fuertemente cerrados, tanto por la conmoción de la caída como por la sorpresa del inesperado beso. Fue producto de una tarde de golpes y mucho entrenar, de una amistad mantenida por años y la extraña empatía que desde siempre habían tenido.

Se sintió más extraño que la primera vez que se fusionaron, porque de alguna manera se sintieron unidos en ese instante, pero no de la misma manera que al hacerse Gotenks. Porque al hacerse uno de los guerreros más fuertes del Universo solo eran los dos labios superpuestos, sin cosquilleos en el estómago ni ardor leve en las mejillas. Era distinto, porque se sentía distinto. Porque sí eran uno, pero de una manera que a su corta edad no terminaban de entender.

Trunks se incorporó con cuidado, mirando a su mejor amigo, perplejo. Goten le miró en silencio por unos minutos, antes de romper a reír, llevándose una mano tras el cuello. El de cabellos lila suspiró, antes de reír también. Se empujaron un par de veces y luego se persiguieron en el aire. Ambos lograron conocer un poco más del otro. Trunks supo que la boca de su compañero de juegos y peleas sabía a dulce y Goten entendió que la boca de su mejor amigo se reservada solo para cosas _buenas_, por eso era que no era tan conversador con otros. Se sintió alagado.

Continuaron jugando y riendo, al tiempo que parecieron volverse más torpes a propósito para tropezarse más. Hasta que la excusa de caer dejó de ser necesaria para que la acción continuara repitiéndose, sin que la camaradería ni aventuras dejaran de ser menos emocionantes o igual de divertidas que siempre. Porque nada había cambiado del todo. Como cuando Gohan le enseñó a volar. Su ki no había cambiado, siempre había estado allí pero no sabía cómo sacarlo a flote.

_Eso_ siempre había estado allí, entre ambos, solo que nunca se habían enterado de cómo terminar demostrarlo.

Pelearon un poco más y regresaron a cenar mientras Trunks le contaba sobre el nuevo juguete que le habían comprado, mientras Goten le miraba encantado, pidiéndole que lo trajera al día siguiente o fueran a su casa para poder verlo.

Porque su primer beso no fue cliché, ni preparado. Sucedió, una tarde de risas y entrenamiento, mientras los dos menores comprendían que aquello aumentaba la cercanía y amistad que siempre iban a mantener entre ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Ahh~, son lindos. Hermosos, de hecho. Hoy me puse de ociosa a ver el torneo en que se enfrentar. Goten es con seguridad lo más _tierno_ e inocente sobre la faz de la tierra. Amo la forma como Trunks lo contenta con un juguete.

Mi primera historia de DB se la dedico a Javier, quien me incitó de forma maligna a escribir de ellos y próximamente de Gohan/Videl, que son mi crush oficial. Eres el mejor fundanshi sobre la faz de la tierra y tu tono de mexicano sexy logró que me atragantara con mi propia risa. Sientete honrado, eres a la única persona que le enseñaré mi cabello sucio y mal recogido a las tantas de la madrugada. _Te adoro_.

Pronto escribiré más de ellos. Estoy-en-mi-modo.

¿_Comentarios_?


End file.
